


Tightly

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: We were just kids when we fell in love [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emo Mike Wheeler, F/M, Fluff, Mileven, One Shot, Reunion, ahhh, all aboard the train to disappointment, duffer brothers more like suffer brothers amiright?, expectations are high, fluff but small angst, he so sad, mileven reunion, my hopes are way up, protect my precious child, when season 2 airs it won't be like this and i'll be upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike doesn't believe it's real at first. How can it be? She's gone, she saved them but she's gone now. He's dreamt so many times she returned that this must just be a cruel joke on him by is own mind. Any minute now he'll wake up and...





	Tightly

**Author's Note:**

> Who else has unrealistic expectations of Mike and Eleven's reunion in season 2? I'm definitely not scared I've built it up so much in my head and I'll be disappointed when it happens....no not at all...no fear.

**October, 1984**

 

"Mike?"

Mike doesn't believe it's real at first. How can it be? She's gone, she saved them but she's gone now. He's dreamt so many times she returned that this must just be a cruel joke on him by is own mind. He had just gotten over it - well that was a lie, he hadn't gotten over it but he'd started to accept that she wasn't coming back. He just blankly stared at the girl, watching for something to be wrong, to prove to himself that he was just dreaming or insane or something, _anything_ more logical than believing she was really home. His heart couldn't take any more lies, couldn't take any more tricks. He was tired and done. Why can't the nightmare just end already and put him out of his misery. It was as if his subconscious _enjoyed_  playing tricks on him and reducing him to a state of tears. Any minute now he'll wake up and...

"Mike?"

She kept calling for him softly, stirring in her sleep at the Byers' house where Hopper had taken her, unsure of what to do. Immediately Will called Dustin, Lucas and Mike knowing they'd been separated for too long. He hadn't known Eleven himself, but the stories the boys had told Will of her made him feel as though they were already friends- or at least _will_ be good friends. Mike had tried to run away at first but Dustin and Lucas grabbed his shoulders to pin him in place. They knew if he wasn't there when she woke up, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. Mike tried to fight back tears, he didn't want it to be a dream. 

She opened her eyes, confusion and panic instantly setting in, but calmed as soon as they reached Mike's face. A small smile appeared on Eleven's face, and something caused Mike to slowly move towards her. He needed to know she was real. The boy hesitantly reached out his shaking hand to rest it on top of hers. He was knelt down, almost eye level with her. Feeling the coldness of her hand he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She was real.

"El." he smiled, squeezing her hand ever so lightly.

"Mike." she reached out and pulled him in for a hug. The first hug she ever received in her life was after she'd saved Mike and Dustin from the bullies; the warmth and comforting feeling returned and she let out a muffled sob against his shoulder.

Neither spoke for a few minutes. Mike didn't want to hug too tight, she felt so fragile. But after she tightened her grip on him he returned the gesture. Both crying tears of joy and sadness, laughing between sobs. She was real, she was here, she was safe.

The fear that perhaps he did not recognise her or didn't care for her immediately disappeared when she felt his arms hug tightly around her. It was almost a silent promise between them that they would never be apart for this long again, that they would always keep each other safe. 

"Ahem." An awkward cough broke the silence. Mike and El pulled away, blushing having realised there were still other people in the room.

"I think we should leave you guys to talk." Joyce ushered everyone out the room leaving just Mike and Eleven.

"I um...I'm glad you're home." he said, no doubt remembering the last time she had disappeared albeit for a few hours. 

"Me too."

Later that day everyone was gathered around the dinner table: Joyce, Hopper, Will, Jonathan, Nancy (Jonathan had called her), Mike, Lucas, Dustin, and El. The boys wasted no time in telling El about everything that had happened while she was away. She could have sworn she saw a faint blush creep across Dustin's face when Lucas mentioned their new friend Max. El was excited if a little nervous as it meant a chance to meet some girls her own age. It was as if she had never been away at all. Mike kept sneaking glances at her and she smiled when his freckled cheeks became a slightly more vibrant shade of pink as she hesitantly grabbed his hand under the table. It was a small touch of comfort, to check he was still there something which Mike reciprocated with a gentle squeeze of her hand to reassure that _she_ was still there. 

When it came for Mike to leave, he pulled her in for one last hug. Both clung to each other so tightly, afraid once they let go the other will disappear. But there was no chance of that happening ever.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."


End file.
